


I Could Be The One

by mafesponja



Series: The Dream Team [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis han estado abrazándose y tomándose de la mano de una forma bastante íntima. Harry quiere saber si Louis va enserio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be The One

Harry era una buena persona. Nunca en su vida había estado en una posición igual y estaba aterrado y se sentía como el peor villano de la historia pero también se sentía feliz y realizado y ridículamente enamorado. Nunca había sido un cínico en cuanto al amor; nunca había sentido mariposas en su estomago por ninguna chica, nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar tocando a alguien constantemente, nunca había sentido que fuera físicamente imposible apartar su mirada de alguien. Esos eran detalles que había oído en sus amigos. Harry se recordaba sentado frente a Will mientras Will le hablaba de Amanda, la rubia de los ojos verdes con olor a shampoo de frutas y sobre cómo Will no podía dejar de observarla al punto en el que sentía que estaba siendo raro al respecto. Harry se recordaba sonriendo en los puntos graciosos, porque wow, Will estaba enamorado. Okay. 

Will decía que con Amanda todo era diferente porque ella era especial. Amanda lo hacía sonreír con bromas estúpidas, Amanda lo hacía echarla de menos aunque la hubiera visto horas atrás, Amanda lo hacía sentir ganas de tocar sus brazos, de tomar su mano, de entrelazar sus dedos. Harry se recordaba sintiéndose sorprendido porque Will tenía dieciséis años y una de las personalidades más complicadas del mundo. Cómo se suponía que iban a funcionar? 

Pero ahora eso no importaba. O al menos no debería importarle porque Will no le había contestado sus tres últimas llamadas y porque el caso de Will y Amanda no era igual al suyo. Amanda y Will quizá no tenían cosas en común, pero eso era lo que el mundo estaba esperando de ellos a fin de cuentas, cierto? Ellos eran una linda chica y un chico rebelde juntos, enamorados. Y qué eran Harry y Louis? Dos amigos que habían cruzado la línea entre la amistad y el romance? Dos amigos que no debieron cruzar esa línea en primer lugar? Que no debieron ni siquiera pensarlo? 

Y no se trataba de si era correcto o no perderse en la mirada de Louis cuando Louis estaba hablando, no se trataba de si era correcto o no saber cuándo Louis estaba en una habitación sólo porque conocía su olor de memoria, sólo porque a pesar de que habían pasado dos semanas ya lo conocía lo suficiente a él como persona y a él como ser humano y a él como amigo para saber los lugares en los que podía encontrarlo. No se trataba de si era correcto o no aferrarse a sus brazos cuando luego de jugar sus cuerpos quedaban fundidos en uno solo, no se trataba de si era correcto o no asombrarse por lo azules que eran sus ojos, por lo largas que eran sus pestañas, por el suave y rasposo tono de su voz, por su sentido de la moda y por su libre y despreocupada forma de pensar. 

No se trataba de si era correcto o no desear su atención.

O sus labios. 

No se trataba de eso. De hecho, Harry no estaba interesado en pensar en esos detalles, no en ese instante cuando las cosas entre él y Louis estaban marchando tan bien. 

Era fácil ignorar que probablemente estaban cometiendo el error más grande al haberse dejado llevar aquella noche cuando todo lo que podían ver eran sus ojos y labios y todo lo que podían sentir eran sus cuerpos tan cerca y en todo lo que podían pensar era  _‘bésame, bésame, bésame’_.

No obstante, lo que no era fácil de ignorar era que el hombre que le gustaba no era como él. Louis tenía una mente abierta, a Louis le gustaba abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, a Louis le gustaba besar su mejilla y cuello, a Louis le gustaba tomar su mano. A Louis le gustaba dar de qué hablar. A Louis le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Okay. Harry entendía eso, y esa había sido la razón por la que lo había tomado del brazo aquella noche, para apartarlo del resto y para tener más privacidad. 

Louis estaba sonriendo y Harry podía ver algo de confusión en su mirada, pero no había tensión entre ellos. Harry entendía que a Louis le gustaba la atención y entendía también que le gustaba estar en boca de todos, que le gustaba ser el tema de cada reunión, de cada fiesta y de cada conversación, pero Harry tenía que asegurarse que  _eso_ , fuera lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos ahora, no fuera una cruel especie de experimento para Louis. 

Louis Tomlinson, quien reía y contaba bromas. Louis Tomlinson quien sólo horas atrás había besado a Harry en los labios haciéndolo explotar de felicidad y emoción y amor. Louis Tomlinson, cuya novia lo visitaba dos veces a la semana. 

Harry había sido consciente de la bebida que había en la mano derecha de Louis. De hecho Harry había sido consciente de que quizá en el estado en el que se encontraba Louis no era el adecuado para discutir sobre lo que eran o sobre lo que podían ser si Louis quería o si desde que su frente se había apoyado delicadamente en la suya había tenido esa razón oculta, Harry necesitaba saber si al igual que él lo deseaba y quería estar a su lado de todas las formas que fueran posibles. 

Los ojos de Louis se cerraban a intervalos y en ocasiones no parecían tener un lugar fijo en cual sostener su atención. Había una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de que no había una razón coherente detrás de ella, su cabello estaba despeinado en todas las direcciones y sus lentes tenían algo de pasto en el armazón porque minutos atrás Louis se había tropezado con sus propios pies y había caído al suelo haciendo que sus lentes se desprendieran del puente de su nariz. Louis no había medido la fuerza con la que los había juntado y Harry había sonreído internamente cuando Louis se había llevado un puñado de pasto entre sus manos mientras intentaba deshacerse dramáticamente de los brazos de Aiden porque una de las manos de Aiden había tocado accidentalmente su trasero y porque  _‘hey, todavía tengo algo de dignidad!’_. 

No. Louis no estaba en condiciones de tener esa charla, Pero Harry necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba saber.  

\- Lou. – Lo llamó en un susurro. Louis negó con su cabeza pesadamente y descansó su frente en las clavículas de Harry. 

\- Harold. – Dijo. Su voz se escuchaba floja y forzada, como si hablar fuera lo último que quisiera hacer. – Shhh. 

\- Hey. – Harry tomó su mentón con su mano derecha e hizo que lo mirara. Una vez que tuvo su atención Harry quitó el pasto que había en el armazón de sus lentes y sonrió. – Estás ebrio. 

\- No! – Exclamó Louis casi en un grito. 

\- Sí lo estás. 

\- No! – Repitió descansando de nuevo su frente en el hombro de Harry. 

\- Ni siquiera puedes tu cabeza, Lou. – Dijo riéndose. Louis se inclinó tratándole de hacer entender que estaba bien, pero sólo logró que Harry rompiera en carcajadas al verlo moverse de adelante hacia atrás porque no tenía coordinación a esas alturas. – Okay. No estás ebrio, sólo estás un poco… um, mareado? 

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis. – Eso. Mareado. - Luego de la nada levantó su brazo y apuntó a la mejilla de Harry. 

\- Qué? 

\- Me gustas. – Confesó de nuevo mientras picaba la mejilla de Harry una y otra vez con delicadeza. – Me gustas. Mucho. 

\- Okay. 

\- No. No entiendes. – Dijo con un sentido de urgencia que hizo sonreír a Harry. – Me gustas, de acuerdo? Y no es sólo… sshh, ya sabes, no es algo que… pfft, no es algo que… – Hizo una larga pausa antes de encontrar las palabras. – No es algo que pueda ignorar, o de lo que pueda escapar. 

\- Quisieras escapar? – Le preguntó. Minutos atrás había estado preocupado de no poder hacer hablar a Louis sobre ellos, pero al final Louis había sido quien había hecho todo el trabajo. Harry suponía que Louis también había estado pensando al respecto y eso lo hacía sentir bien por dentro, casi acompañado porque eso quería decir que lo que había entre ambos era algo importante. 

\- No. – Dijo con toda la seriedad que un chico de dieciocho años con alcohol en su sistema podía reunir. – No, Harry. 

\- Bien. 

Harry sonrió y Louis trató de imitarlo, pero al final terminó prefiriendo inclinarse para besar superficialmente sus labios. 

\- Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. – No tendré sexo contigo hasta que tengamos al menos una cita. – Agregó con diversión haciendo que Harry se sonrojara. 

\- Oh Dios. – Exclamó cubriéndose el rostro. – Okay. Pronto tendremos una cita. Supongo, pero um… quería saber si podríamos hablar sobre… – Louis lo tomó de la mano. – Sobre Hannah? 

\- Hannah. – Repitió Louis. 

\- Sí. – Dijo Harry asintiendo. – No quiero ser el pesimista y el que arruine toda la diversión que… esto, lo que sea que tengamos, no esté brindando, es sólo que… no sé, me es inevitable no sentirme como si… como si la estuviéramos engañando? 

\- Oh Harry. – Dijo Louis con una leve sonrisa. – Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Somos personas terribles. Somos unos traidores, somos todas esas cosas negativas pero somos jóvenes también, somos unos chicos que casualmente descubrieron que hey, quizá esa persona que teníamos antes de estar en nuestras vidas no era la correcta. 

\- Entonces Hannah no es… no es la adecuada? – Harry deseaba poder al menos terminar una sentencia sin hacer pausas, pero era imposible. Se sentía mal por lo que estaban haciendo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para detenerse. 

\- No. – Dijo Louis con seguridad. 

\- Estás seguro de esto, Lou? – Le preguntó. Louis lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de asentir. 

\- Supe que estaría en problemas desde que te vi por primera vez, sabes. – Confesó. Su voz había sonado más sobria de lo que Harry se había esperado. – Supe que mi relación con Hannah no llegaría lejos cuando me vi a mi mismo dándote la espalda en los baños, tratando de no mirarte pero aún así haciendo todo en mi poder para verte a través del espejo. 

\- Lou. – Soltó Harry entre una sonrisa. 

\- Así que… estoy seguro de esto? Harry, puedes apostar tu cabello a que jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo. 

La sonrisa de Harry creció y el agarre de sus manos se apretó con aprecio hacia Louis y con aprecio hacia su vida. Sentía ganas de gritar hacia el cielo por lo increíblemente afortunado que se sentía en ese instante. Estaba en un show de talento, tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo que podía ser alguien y al mismo tiempo había encontrado posiblemente a su alma gemela. Tan ridículo como sonara, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo con la presencia de alguien. 

\- Qué haremos ahora? – Le preguntó con pena, de repente sintiendo la sensación de que estaba pidiendo demasiado. 

\- Qué quieres que hagamos, Hazza? - La sonrisa de Louis siempre había sido algo especial. Había algo realmente hermoso en la forma en la que sus colmillos sobresalían, en la forma de sus labios, en la delicadeza de sus facciones. Harry sentía que el pecho le explotaría ante la idea de que podía tener los labios de Louis cuando quisiera. 

\- No sé. Qué harás respecto a Hannah? 

\- No lo he pensado, pero no puedo terminar con ella. 

\- Oh. 

\- No, hey, no puedo terminar con ella, pero  _quiero hacerlo_. No es justo para ella ni para ti, ni para nadie en realidad, pero si termino con ella me hará preguntas y su familia estará como que  _‘hannah te apoyó desde antes de que fueras parte de ese grupo’_  y mi mamá probablemente enloquecerá si no le doy razones justas y… y las tengo, de acuerdo? – Harry asintió. Johannah lo adoraba, bueno, Johannah adoraba al resto de los chicos también, pero igual Harry sabía que no sería tan difícil ganarse la confianza de la madre de Louis. Y… oh wow, estaba pensando en ser novio de Louis? Estaba pensando en ser más que el chico del que Louis gustaba? Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. – Sólo esperaré un tiempo para explicarle a Hannah por qué haré lo que haré en el futuro. O al menos esperaré un poco más sólo para ver si Hannah se da cuenta de que nuestra amistad no es normal. Si ella decide dejarme, sería genial. Es decir… no sería genial pero… tú sabes. 

Harry sonrió y asintió. 

\- Okay. – Dijo. – Tiene sentido. 

Horas atrás había estado seguro de una cosa. 

Louis le gustaba. 

Ahora estaba seguro de que Louis sentía lo mismo. Harry no era el experimento de Louis. Louis de verdad quería estar con él. Louis terminaría con Hannah por él. 

Wow. 

Harry estaba emocionado. No. Harry estaba irradiando felicidad y orgullo. Impactó delicadamente la espalda de Louis contra la pared y lo besó con decisión y lujuria, porque wow, ahora podía hacerlo sin sentirse inseguro. Harry podía tocar sus brazos, Harry podía meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Louis para sentir la piel de sus costillas. Harry podía morder su hombro, Harry podía lamer su cuello y dejar marcas. 

Harry estaba malditamente feliz. 

**

****

No podía ser obvio al respecto. No podía compartirle a sus fans lo feliz y posiblemente enamorado que estaba. 

Ah. Amor. 

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Era físicamente imposible. Así era lo que se sentía el amor? Cuando pensabas en ese alguien especial y las esquinas de tus labios se curvaban en una inevitable sonrisa? 

Así era el amor entonces? Cuando todo lo que había en tu cabeza era ese alguien especial? Porque lo único que había en la cabeza de Harry era  _louislouislouis_. 

Y sí, continuaba sintiéndose mal por Hannah. Continuaba pensando que en algún sentido lo que él y Louis le estaban haciendo era terrible y cruel, pero también sabía que con ignorar lo que sentía hacia Louis no lograría nada, si acaso las cosas estuvieran en términos más peligrosos con él y Louis robándose besos a través del escenario y con él y Louis entrelazando sus dedos debajo de las mesas. Al menos ahora ambos sabían lo que querían y no estarían tan desesperados por probarlo de una manera estúpida y riesgosa. Al menos ahora ambos lo habían discutido y ahora ambos sabían que no estaban solos y que lo que sentían no era incorrecto. 

De hecho, lo que sentía por Louis era la sensación más hermosa que había sentido en su vida. 

Como le había dicho Will meses atrás; Harry estaba jodido. Completamente jodido y posiblemente enamorado de Louis Tomlinson quien lo hacía sonreír y quien lo hacía echarlo de menos sólo porque estaban en diferentes habitaciones. Estaba posiblemente enamorado de Louis Tomlinson quien lo hacía sentir ganas de tocar sus brazos, de tomar su mano y de entrelazar sus dedos. 

Harry entendía que por el momento lo que había entre los dos era un secreto. No un secreto malo, sino uno bueno, uno increíble, uno fantástico y genial en todos los sentidos posibles, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien. Necesitaba que alguien supiera lo feliz que estaba, necesitaba compartir opiniones con alguien más que no fuera Louis, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre las largas pestañas de Louis, sobre lo mucho que le gustaba abrazarlo y sobre lo mucho que lo echaba de menos aunque apenas llevaba un par de horas separado de él. 

Habían tenido un día completo para regresar a su casa y empacar sus cosas y por un momento Harry se descubrió pensando  _‘llévame contigo’_  mientras atacaba con hambre los labios de Louis a escondidas del mundo, pero se había detenido cuando habían escuchado la voz de Hannah llamando a Louis a lo lejos, dulce y paciente. 

Harry necesitaba decirle a alguien. 

A Niall probablemente, porque Niall siempre sonreía en su dirección cuando se daba cuenta que estaba mirando a Louis como si Louis fuera el sol en pleno diciembre. 

Así que lo llamó y le dijo con su voz más suave  _‘lo besé, niall, lo besé y fue increíble y lo quiero volver a hacer’_. Niall, por supuesto, se había reído mientras gritaba  _‘sabía que se gustaban!’_  pero enseguida recordó la existencia de Hannah y todo fue como que  _‘oh’_. 

\- Qué hará Louis con la chica rubia? La va a dejar? – Harry trató de no reírse por la forma en la que Niall se había referido a Hannah. No lo había dicho como si Hannah no fuera relevante, simplemente Niall pasaba un mal rato tratando de recordar nombres, sobre todo de mujeres. 

\- No te puedo decir eso. 

\- Aggg, Harry! Si vas a contarme un chisme cuéntamelo completo! – Le dijo Niall riéndose. – Pero como fue… digo, se besaron? – Harry le dijo que sí por tercera vez en pocos minutos. – Y Louis te besó de vuelta? 

\- Niall… estoy bastante seguro que Louis fue quien empezó el beso. 

\- Oh Dios. – Dijo Niall. Harry lo podía imaginar con sus manos en su cabello. – Entonces cuando regresemos a la casa será como… incomodo? 

\- No. – Respondió Harry, y estaba siendo sincero. 

\- Pero si dices que Louis no dejará a la chica rubia… 

\- Nunca dije si la dejaría o no. – Dijo Harry entre risas. Estaba demasiado feliz, sentía que explotaría. – Y su nombre es Hannah, no chica rubia. 

\- Hannah. – Repitió Niall. – Hannah. Bien. Ella sabe lo que hay entre ustedes? 

\- Claro que no! – Gritó Harry cubriéndose la boca para no carcajear. – Oh por Dios. Tengo que colgar, si Gemma me mira con el teléfono me hará todo tipo de preguntas y no quiero decirle aún sobre lo que tengo con Louis. 

\- Es decir que hay algo? Algo formal, Harry? 

\- Niall. – Dijo Harry sonriendo. – Ni siquiera se supone que debo estarte diciendo esto. 

\- Puedo preguntarle a Louis entonces? Tú crees que él sí me diga todo? – Preguntó. Había emoción detrás de su voz. Harry se rió. 

\- Diablos. Sabía que estarías feliz cuando te lo dijera pero jamás pensé que pudieras estar tan interesado. – Admitió con diversión. 

\- Son demasiado lindos juntos, no puedo evitarlo! – Exclamó Niall. – Entonces qué? Crees que Louis sí me diga los detalles? 

Harry pensó durante un par de segundos. 

\- Sí. – Respondió, porque sí, Louis podría ser capaz de hacerlo. 

\- Genial! Nos vemos mañana, Harry. 

\- Nos vemos mañana, Niall. 

Niall colgó la llamada y Harry se quedó sentado en el sofá de su casa con una sonrisa infinita en sus labios. 

Más tarde checó twitter y se rió cuando vio el tweet de Niall. 

A pesar de que tenía razones para sentir miedo de lo que su relación con Louis pudiera significar y a pesar de que tenía aún más razones para terminar lo que había entre él y Louis antes de que pudieran dañar a terceros, Harry no haría nada para impedir lo que estaba naciendo entre ellos. 

Lo único que Harry sabía era que quería besar a Louis. Quería ser alguien con Louis. Quería recorrer el mundo con Louis. Quería descubrir cosas nuevas con Louis. Quería atravesar cualquier obstáculo que la vida pusiera en su camino con Louis. Quería estar con él, quería ser su novio, y si para lograrlo debía esperarse un par de meses más con Hannah entre ellos, entonces lo haría. 

Sabía que valdría la pena. 

**Author's Note:**

> ..porque creo que esos dos tweets son importantes.


End file.
